One Dark Night
by thebeautifulescape
Summary: One dark night...she lost her best friend


**A/N: So… here's my second attempt at a ****fic ;) This is something that has playing in my head for some time now, so I had to write it down.(And of course because I secretly love Katherine ;)) Basically it's about Katherine loosing a friend to an attack of people on the vampires in a town where she lived before she went to Mystic Falls. Don't if there is maybe more to it, but let me know what you think!**

**Summary: One dark night…she lost her best friend**

**One dark night**

People screamed. There were hard pounds on the door. Somewhere far away there was the sound of a gunshot. Slightly confused Katherine opened her eyes en took in a quick view of the room.

Were was she?

When she came up from her bed, flickering lights from outside the house drawed her attention and in less then a second she stood by the window. In front of the great mansion there was a group of more then ten men, from whom at least half of them held large burning torches. Others carried long, wooden stakes with a sharp end. They were trying to enter the house. She heard the panic it gave downstairs.

Katherine immediately understood the seriousness of the situation when a maiden burst in the door of her bedchamber with a startled expression on her face.

'Miss…M-miss!' she stuttered, as she struggled not to burst into tears.

'Tell Emily to make the horses ready. And warn Pearl!' Katherine remained composure, but slowly felt the ground sink underneath her feet. The young girl swiftly nodded her tiny head and rushed out of the chamber again. Katherine quickly pulled on an underskirt, while trying to stop the burning sensation that slowly invaded her body.

The door flew open and instantly the fire made its way to her eyes. The veins around her lashes gained there red colour and her sharp canines became visible as she collapsed on top of the intruder. 'Katherine! Katherine, stop!' Just before she took a swipe at his throat, she caught a glimpse of the face, whereupon she quickly let go. For a moment the young lay on the ground in a daze. The he got up and watched as she grabbed her belongings together. 'Where are you going?' Glass shattered somewhere in the house. She didn't answer.

'Katherine?' His voice sounded disappointed, and he didn't even try to hide it. 'You're not leaving, are you?'

As she snatched the lapis lazuli necklace from the nightstand, Katherine rolled her eyes. 'Of course I'm leaving, Antonio. You think I am looking forward to the prospect of getting a stake through my heart?'

She turned and almost bumped into him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with piercing eyes. 'You do not have to go Katherine! Stay here! I can protect you!'

She didn't even blink. 'I don't need protection.'

She knew how obsessed he was. She saw it in his grey eyes and felt it in the way he pressed his lips passionately on hers. Her hand ran along the side of his face. 'Farewell, Antonio …'

Then she left him behind and ran down the stairs. That melodramatic stuff was not for her. Right now she had to try to get out of here. She ignored the panic around them and walked through the hall to the servants' rooms. Emily was already there waiting for her. "The driver is waiting just outside in the woods, miss.

Miss Pearl has just left. "  
Relief swept through her body, and she nodded. "Thank you Emily."

The only one she still had to find was Gregory. She followed Emily into the cool, dark night. On the other side of the house the group of men was still shouting, and Katherine knew she had to be quick. But were was he?

The horses in front of the carriage became restless because of the noises and the charioteer warned them not to delay. Emily got in, but Katherine stopped halfway, while she searched the darkness around her. She could feel him, but she just couldn't see him.

'Wait here, I'll be right back.' She ignored Emily's plea and sought her way through the trees, back to the mansion. The men had already managed to break the door open and a couple of them went in, while others were waiting outside. Katherine growled. If it had not been for her own safety, she would have ripped them to shreds, one by one. Suddenly she saw four men dragging a struggling figure out the frontdoor. A cold chill ran over her spine and her unbeating heart skipped. Gregory!

The young vampire used all his supernatural strength to release himself from his enemies. When he managed to pull free, he grabbed one of the men with a torch and broke his neck. Relieved that he was loose, Katherine began to call his name softly. His eyes met her hers and with unprecedented speed he came in her direction.

_Pang!_

Katherine startled in disbelief as she watched her best friend collapse in front her by a wooden bullet in his neck. There were screams and the torches came closer, but she stood nailed to the ground. She began to scream when she saw how he tried to get up, but was put to the ground by a second bullet.

Then she felt how two hands began to pull her away and next thing she knew she was swallowed by the darkness…


End file.
